Kroniki Toa Nuva
Kroniki Toa Nuva, prowadzone przez Gali Nuvę, opisują przygody Toa Nuva. Dziennik znajdował się na BIONICLEstory.com, każdy nowy wpis pojawiał się co dwa tygodnie. Wpis 1 Jako, że nie towarzyszy nam Kronikarz podczas tej naszej najważniejszej misji, ja zajmuję się spisywaniem wydarzeń dla innych. Tahu myśli, że to głupie i tracę czas, jestem pewna, że Kopaka go popiera (tak rzadko można zobaczyć ich zgadzających się w czymkolwiek!), ale Onua rozumie, tak jak Pohatu. Może dlatego, że ogień i lód są żywiołami przemijającymi, po chwili może ich już nie być, a ziemia i skała trwają wieki... ale Onua i Pohatu wydają się mieć większy szacunek do historii. Po uratowaniu nas przez Matoran z Grupy Oporu na Voya Nui, sądziłam, że z pewnością dołączymy do Toa Inika w poszukiwaniach Maski Życia. Ale Axonn i Botar wzięli nas na stronę i wyjaśnili, że nadszedł czas, by przygotować wszechświat na obudzenie Mata Nui. Jeśli Inika się powiedzie i uratują życie Wielkiego Ducha, my będziemy musieli wypełnić naszą misję obudzenia Mata Nui i przywrócenia światła we wszechświecie. By to zrobić, musieliśmy powrócić do Metru Nui, według słów Axonna. Wielka Świątynia, powiedział, skrywała informacje, co mieliśmy zrobić, by przygotować powrót Mata Nui. Musieliśmy odnaleźć je i wypełnić znajdujące się w nich zadania, zanim nadeszłaby nasza pora na działanie. Nie mogliśmy mówić nikomu, nawet Inika. Gdyby Bractwo Makuta odkryło nasze zamiary, z pewnością spróbowałoby nas zniszczyć (jestem zaskoczona, że jeszcze tego nie zrobili...) Wreszcie, po wielu długich bitwach, rozpoczęliśmy misję będącą naszym przeznaczeniem. Jeśli nam się powiedzie, pomożemy uratować wszechświat przed złem. Jeśli zawiedziemy... cóż, jeśli zawiedziemy, być może nawet Wielkie Istoty nie będą w stanie nas ocalić. Wpis 2 Nawet gdy spisuję ostatnie wydarzenia, trudno mi uwierzyć, że Toa Nuva zrobili to, co zrobili. Informacje z Wielkiej Świątyni Metru Nui były w formie listy. Każdy punkt z niej był konieczny do przygotowania wszechświata na powrót Wielkiego Ducha. Ale pierwszym zadaniem było uwolnienie straszliwych Bahrag i wypuszczenie rojów Bohrok na wyspę Mata Nui! Mimo, że niektórzy z nas wątpili - zwłaszcza Pohatu - w końcu zrobiliśmy to, co, jak się wydawało, mieliśmy uczynić. Nawet teraz, wyobrażam sobie roje wychodzące na wyspę, paląc, niszcząc i siejąc spustoszenie. Nie wiem, jak ma to być czymś dobrym, częścią planu Wielkiego Ducha. Nasze kolejne zadanie wymagało zabrania starożytnego artefaktu, Włóczni Artakhi z jej kryjówki w Archiwach Onu-Metru. Ale gdy tam dotarliśmy, Włóczni nie było. Onua przypomniał sobie, że Turaga Whenua opowiadał, że Włócznia została skradziona przez bandę złodziei i morderców, znanych jako Mroczni Łowcy. Zdecydowanie, co zrobimy dalej zajęło nam tylko kilka sekund. Musieliśmy udać się do bazy Łowców i odzyskać Włócznię, nawet jeśli po drodze trzeba by stanąć do walki z każdym z najemników. Wpis 3 Powinno być zrozumiałe, że skradanie się jest wbrew naturze Toa. Toa, zgodnie z tradycją, działają w świetle dnia, tak, że Matoranie, których chronimy, mogą nas zobaczyć, broniących ich i mogą nam zaufać. Więc skradanie się na wybrzeżu Odiny było dla nas lekko niekomfortowe. Nie, żebyśmy mieli wybór. Odina, ojczysta baza Mrocznych Łowców, była ciężko broniona i niezwykle trudna do najechania. Nawet sześcioro Toa Nuva nie mogło liczyć na zwycięstwo na tych wybrzeżach. Przybyliśmy z północy, zamierzając przejść przez góry i wziąć fortecę z zaskoczenia. W tej okolicy było tylko kilku strażników, jako że naturalne bariery utrudniały przejście. Jedynym Łowcą, którego zobaczyliśmy, był biało-niebieski Minion, którego rozpoznał Tahu. Zanim mogliśmy zdecydować, jak się nim zająć, Kopaka błyskawicznie go zamroził. - Teraz musimy się śpieszyć - zażartował Onua. - Musimy wykonać misję, zanim nadejdzie odwilż. Pohatu prowadził naszą wspinaczkę w góry. Nikt nic nie mówił. Nasze myśli były skupione na zadaniu - zaatakowaniu ogromnej fortecy pełnej wrogów i odzyskaniu Włóczni Artakhi. Lewa wspiął się na skałę i zeskoczył z niej, używając Maski Lewitacji, by przeprowadzić powietrzny zwiad. Właśnie miałam go ostrzec przed zauważeniem, gdy sieć energii spadła z nieba i spętała go. Tuż za nią poleciał strumień kwasu, który o włos minął spadającego Toa. Spojrzałam w górę. Skrzydlata kreatura pikowała na nas, strzelając kolejnymi sieciami z miotacza na piersi. Tahu stworzył wokół nas tarczę, która odbiła pociski. Kopaka zamroził skrzydła stworzenia, a Onua użył Maski Siły i jednym ciosem pozbawił Łowcę. przytomności. - Dwóch z głowy - uśmiechnął się Lewa. - Zostało tylko dwustu! Nikt się nie zaśmiał. Wpis 4 Podejście do fortecy Mrocznych Łowców jest podobne do wkładania głowy do gniazda Lotników Ognistych... głodnych Lotników... WŚCIEKŁYCH, głodnych Lotników. Mimo, że wybraliśmy najmniej strzeżoną trasę, musieliśmy się mierzyć ze strażnikami i podróżującymi Łowcami. Cała sztuczka polegała na unieszkodliwieniu ich, zanim zdążyliby podnieść alarm. Dużo łatwiej to zrobić mając pod ręką Lewę. Toa Powietrza może stworzyć próżnię wokół wroga, a bez powietrza, dźwięk krzyku nie może się rozejść. Po dotarciu do fortecy tak szybko, jak się odważyliśmy, stanęliśmy naprzeciwko gładkiej kamiennej ściany. Pohatu stworzył z głazów wielką kamienną rękę, która złapała samotnego strażnika, ścisnęła go i pozbawiła przytomności. Potem, znowu używszy mocy, stworzył nam wejście do środka. Wnętrze twierdzy było labiryntem. Co gorsza, nie mieliśmy praktycznie pojęcia, gdzie mogła być ukryta Włócznia Artakhi. Mogliśmy poszukiwać jej całymi dniami. Szepnęłam to Tahu, a on potrząsnął głową. - Włócznia jest cenna - powiedział cicho. - Mroczni Łowcy będą trzymać ją razem z resztą skarbów, czyli niedaleko od tronu The Shadowed One. Znajdziemy jego, znajdziemy włócznię. - I znaleźliście mnie - powiedział ostry głos. Dochodził zewsząd wokół, ale nie było istoty, do której należał. - Naprawdę myśleliście, że możecie wejść do mojej fortecy bez mojej wiedzy? Naprawdę myśleliście, że mogliście dotrzeć tak daleko bez mojego pozwolenia? Ściany korytarza wokół nas zaczęły się zmieniać. Zanim mogliśmy zareagować, znajdowaliśmy się w kamiennym więzieniu. - Oczywiście, wiem, że sześcioro Toa Nuva z łatwością może wydostać się z tej pułapki - oznajmił głos, muszący należeć do The Shadowed One, przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców. - Ale mam nadzieję, że macie czas mnie wysłuchać... Mam dla was ofertę i sekret, którym chcę się podzielić. Wpis 5 Gdyby opowiadał mi to Kronikarz, nie uwierzyłabym. Historia The Shadowed One sprowadzała się do tego: posiadał przedmiot, którego szukaliśmy, Włócznię Artakhi, ale oddał ją mieszkańcom wyspy Xia jako zapłatę za dostawę broni. Zgodził się nas wypuścić i podać przybliżoną lokalizację włóczni, jeśli wyświadczylibyśmy mu przysługę. Wyglądało na to, że Roodaka, jedna z "przewodzących miasta" Xii, sprzedawała Mrocznym Łowcom informacje, tak jak i ich wrogom - Bractwu Makuta. The Shadowed One żądał jej śmierci. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Tahu się zgodził. Później wyjaśnił, że miał co do Roodaki inne plany, które wymagały, by Lewa wrócił do Metru Nui. W międzyczasie, reszta z nas wyruszyła na Xię. (Pohatu, oczywiście, musiał pozostawić mały prezent dla Mrocznych Łowców. Powiedział mi później, że w godzinę po naszym odejściu każdy kamień w fortecy Łowców miał nagle obrócić się w pył.) Nigdy tam nie byłam, ale słyszałam, że wyspa była fabrycznym koszmarem. Jak się okazało, "koszmar" określał ogromną bestię, Tahtoraka, szalejącą po wyspie oraz jeszcze mniej miłe Rahi, odpowiadające opisom Smoka Kanohi, które z nim walczyło. Budynki się zapadały, fabryki płonęły, nawet sławna Góra wypluwała z siebie swój posiłek. To był czysty chaos. Tahu nakazał Onule wykopać tunel przez wyspę, by dotrzeć do podziemnej komnaty z Włócznią Artakhi. Reszta z nas robiła co mogła, by ratować mieszkańców przed szalejącymi bestiami. To Kopaka "miał szczęście" uratowania Roodaki. - Toa - wypluła, jakby nienawidziła smaku tego słowa. - Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! - Być może nie - odparł Kopaka z lodowym uśmiechem. - Ale ty udzielisz nam swojej. Wpis 6 Jak się okazało, Lewa nie musiał odbywać całej drogi do Metru Nui, by znaleźć tych, po których wysłał go Tahu. Rahaga usłyszeli o wydarzeniach na Xii i, co było niesamowite, byli już w drodze, by pomóc Vortixx. (Mam nadzieję któregoś dnia stać się tak wspaniałomyślna, jak oni.) Teraz, po raz pierwszy od przeszło tysiąca lat, stanęli twarzą w twarz Roodaką, która zmieniła ich z Toa w podobne do bestii istoty. - Twoja wyspa jest niszczona przez Smoka Kanohi i Tahtoraka - powiedział jej Kopaka. - A Mroczni Łowcy chcą twojej śmierci... co ciekawe, Bractwo Makuta też, albo niedługo zechce. Pomóż nam, a my być może pomożemy tobie. - Nic od niej nie chcemy - splunął Rahaga Norik. - Niech spotka swój los, na który tak bardzo zasłużyła. Ale Roodaka była na tyle bystra, by zorientować się, że znajdowała się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Po prostu wyciągnęła swój miotacz Rhotuka i wystrzeliła w Rahaga. Sieć uderzyła w sześć postaci i na naszych oczach stał się cud. Sześcioro pokręconych, zmutowanych Rahaga zmieniło się w sześcioro wysokich, silnych i potężnych Toa Hagah! - To... niesamowite - powiedziała Toa Gaaki, z radością spoglądając na swój nowy pancerz. - Norik, to koniec... znowu jesteśmy bohaterami! - Zawsze nimi byliście - powiedział z uśmiechem Tahu. - Teraz tylko na nich wyglądacie. Świętowanie przerwało przybycie Onuy z jego misji odzyskania spod ziemi Włóczni Artakhi. Nie miał jej i był ciężko pobity. - Makuta... Icarax... już tam był... ukradł włócznię... - dyszał Toa Ziemi. - Nosił Maskę Cieni... powiedział, że Bractwo jest teraz jego.. i że wkrótce kraina Karzahni również będzie... - Wygląda na to, że macie pilne sprawy do załatwienia, Toa Nuva - powiedział Bomonga. - Zostaniemy tu i zajmiemy się tą sytuacją. - Posłał Roodace długie, ciężkie spojrzenie. - Wiemy, jak radzić sobie z takimi, jak ona. Tahu skinał głową w podziękowaniu, potem obrócił się ku nam. - Potrzebujemy tej włóczni i zdobędziemy ją. Nawet, jeśli będziemy musieli wydrzeć ją z martwych łapsk Makuty. Ruszajmy. Wpis 7 Stoję pośród ciał moich przyjaciół i towarzyszy z drużyny, nie wiedząc, czy żyją, czy nie. Przede mną stoi Makuta Icarax z Włócznią Artakhi w pazurach. Tylko ja, Gali Nuva, znajduję się pomiędzy nim, a nadchodzącym koszmarem. Gdy przybyliśmy do krainy Karzahni w pościgu za Icaraxem, znaleźliśmy setki Matoran. Ich dusze były złamane, a ciała okaleczone. Ofiary Karzahniego i jego nieudolnej naprawy zostały porzucone (nie było śladu po władcy królestwa ani po Manasach, którymi miał dowodzić, gdy przybyliśmy). Uprzejmie i cierpliwie, Lewa i Onua przekonali Matoran do opuszczenia więzienia i wyruszenia na północ, do Metru Nui. Okazało się, że nie musieliśmy szukać Icaraxa - zaatakował nas z zaskoczenia. Na początku pomyśleliśmy, że był Makutą, z którym walczyliśmy wcześniej, gdyż nosił Maskę Cieni. Ale ten Makuta, o ile się dało, był lepiej wyszkolonym i zaciekłym wojownikiem, zasypującym moich kompanów seriami ciosów. Teraz muszę dokonać wyboru - zrobić to, co muszę, by powstrzymać Icaraxa i narazić życia moich przyjaciół (o ile jeszcze żyją), lub pozwolić mu uciec. Tak naprawdę, nie ma żadnego wyboru. Nawet gdy on napawa się swoim triumfem, ja przyzywam najmniejszą odrobinę wilgoci z powietrza z okolicy kilkuset kio. Łączę ją, naginając ku mojej woli, przygotowując się do uwolnienia całej mojej mocy żywiołu w jednym ataku. I robię to... Wielki Istoty, sprawcie, bym nigdy więcej tego nie uczyniła. Ściana wody wysoka na setki metrów spada na krainę Karzahni, druzgocząc budynki i zrównując z ziemią wszystko na swej drodze. Staram się kontrolować falę, ale nie mogę zdobyć Włóczni z rak Icaraxa. Udaje mi się użyć mojej maski, by pozwolić przyjaciołom oddychać pod wodą. Gdy woda opada, Icaraxa nie ma, a Toa Nuva, jakimś cudem, żyją. Z krainy nie zostało nic... nic poza unoszącą się na wodzie Szlachetną Hau, która należała niegdyś do bohatera. Tahu ratuje ją przed zniknięciem. Rozglądam się i widzę zniszczenie, które spowodowałam. Zastanawiam się, czy nie straciliśmy dzisiaj już wystarczająco dużo. Wpis 8 Mimo wszystko, zawiedliśmy. Makuta Icarax uciekł z Włócznią Artakhi, a wszystko co po sobie pozostawiliśmy, to zatopione i zniszczone Karzahni. Tahu nalegał, byśmy kontynuowali misję pomimo tego i przydzielił kolejne zadania z listy. Zdecydowaliśmy się rozdzielić. Tahu i Kopaka wyruszyli na łańcuch wysp daleko na południu wszechświata, wygasić kilka aktywnych wulkanów. Pohatu i Onua również udali się na południe, w poszukiwaniu artefaktu znanego jako "Serce Visoraków". Ja miałam wrócić na powierzchnię wyspy Mata Nui, podczas gdy Lewa... Lewa po prostu zniknął. Założyłam, że Tahu w sekrecie wydał mu rozkazy, ale jak się później okazało, nie miałam racji. Mata Nui zmieniło się od mojego ostatniego pobytu. Bohroki dobrze wykonały swoją pracę, niszcząc wszystkie drzewa, skały, rzeki i strumienie. Ich zadanie nie było łatwe, o czym świadczy dużo zepsutych Bohroków rozrzuconych wokół ciężko zranionego smoka. Bestia musiała przeszkodzić maszynom i zapłaciła za to. Zrobiłam co mogłam, by złagodzić jej cierpienia i rozpoczęłam wykonywanie zadania. Na wyspie pozostało bardzo niewiele geologicznych tworów. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, znajduje się pośród nich klif i teleskop (tak jak mówił zwój). Według instrukcji, skupiam teleskop na czerwonej gwieździe wysoko na niebie. Notuję ostrożnie jej umiejscowienie w kosmosie, nachylenie wobec planety, jasność i czy gwiazda oddala się od wyspy, przybliża, czy pozostaje nieruchoma. Coś - nie wiem co - mówi mi, by połączyć moc mojej Maski Prześwietlania z możliwościami teleskopu. Skupiam się na czerwone gwieździe... i odskakuję do tyłu, zszokowana. To co zobaczyłam wewnątrz gwiazdy... Spodziewałam się, że znajdę tam energię, a zobaczyłam... Z trudem mogę wykuć słowa na tym kamieniu, nawet teraz... W gwieździe było coś żywego! Wpis 9 Gali Nuva odskoczyła od teleskopu i popędziła biegiem przez piaski Mata Nui. Musiała odnaleźć pozostałych Toa Nuva i opowiedzieć im o jej odkryciu. Była tak przejęta, że gdy nagle pojawił się przed nią Botar, omal się z nim nie zderzyła. - Jesteś potrzebna - powiedział członek Zakonu Mata Nui. W następnej chwili złapał ją za rękę i oboje zniknęli. Gdy Gali się rozejrzała, stało się oczywiste, że nie byli już na wyspie Mata Nui. Stała w szerokiej, kulistej komnacie, razem z Botarem i innymi Toa Nuva. Miejsce wydawało się znajome, ale nie mogła sobie go przypomnieć. Nagle, cienie w komnacie, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało, stały się głębsze i przemówił kobiecy głos. - Dobrze się spisaliście, Toa. Potwierdziliście pokładaną w was wiarę Zakonu Mata Nui. Dlatego was tu sprowadziliśmy, na Daxię, byście mogli podziwiać owoce swojej pracy. Światło rozbłysło z czegoś, co wyglądało jak potężne źródło mocy. Masywny wojownik, wysoki na dobre trzy metry, podszedł do niego, trzymając Włócznię Artakhi. Było to zaskoczeniem, jako że Gali i pozostali myśleli, że włócznia jest w posiadaniu Bractwa Makuta. Jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem było to, co stało się potem. Wojownik umieścił włócznię w niszy obiektu i artefakt zaczął świecić i szumieć. - Mata Nui wiele wycierpiał z powodu zdradzieckiego ataku Makuta - powiedział głos. - Nadeszła pora uśmierzyć ból i przygotować ściężkę powrotu Wielkiego Ducha. Szum przybrał na sile, tak jak i światło. Wreszcie, Tahu nie wytrzymał. - Co się tu dzieje? - To co widzicie to zaledwie ułamek mocy włóczni - odparł głos. - Moc włóczni sięga do Metru Nui i Południowych Wysp, naprawiając uszkodzenia spowodowane upadkiem Mata Nui. Przepaści łączą się z powrotem, budynki wracają do dawnej świetności, góry zostają wzniesione, nawet rzeki płyną raz jeszcze. I gdy wasi przyjaciele zniszczą połączenie Voya Nui i Mahri Nui, wyspa też powróci na swoje miejsce i dziura powstała po jej wystrzeleniu zostanie zasklepiona. - Ten jeden kij robi to wszystko? - spytał Pohatu. - I jeszcze więcej - powiedział głos. - Jedynym jego ograniczeniem jest rdzeń Wszechświata, gdzie nie może sięgnąć, bo ściany chroniące to miejsce są zbyt grube. Ale włócznia zrobi to, co jest w jej zasięgu. Gali przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. - Co z wyspą Mata Nui? Włócznia naprawi to, co zrobiły Bohroki? Głos roześmiał się. - Nie, Bohroki zrobiły to, co miały zrobić. A teraz, Toa Nuva, zostało wam ostatnie zadanie... najniebezpieczniejsze ze wszystkich. Wpis 10 Moi towarzysze Toa i ja stoimy w małym pomieszczeniu, czekając na tego, kto zabierze nas do naszego kolejnego, ponoć najbardziej niebezpiecznego, zadania. W międzyczasie, sprawdzamy naszą broń i zbroje, w poszukiwaniu uszkodzeń i wysłuchujemy nawzajem swoich opowieści. To dobry sposób na ukrycie obaw, które mogą się pojawić. - To był złoty kryształ - opowiadał Onua. - Wielkości głowy Pohatu i unosił się w powietrzu, nie pytajcie, jak. Zakazano nam kłaść go na ziemi i dobrze, że posłuchaliśmy. - Dlaczego? - spytałam. - Nazywają to Sercem Visoraków - odpowiedział Pohatu. - Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak Makuta zbierali hordę? Połóżcie kryształ na ziemi i wszystkie Visoraki przybędą, nieważne gdzie są, nieważne jak daleko. Zgaduję, że nasi gospodarze nie chcą, by Bractwo następnym razem tak łatwo je zebrało. - Co z tobą, Lewa? - zwróciłam się ku Toa Powietrza. - Gdzie Tahu cię wysłał? - Nigdzie - wzruszył ramionami Lewa. - Jakiś dziwny głos wysłał mnie na Mata Nui, musiałem zniknąć zaraz przed twoim przybyciem, Gali, by wygłębokopać, uwaga, zegar słoneczny i zabrać go do Metru Nui. - I co z nim zrobić dalej? - spytał Tahu, nie podnosząc głowy znad przypalonej zbroi. Kopaka wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, po ich zmaganiach z erupcjami wulkanów. - Tu mnie masz - odparł Lewa. - Miałem zostawić go w Archiwach, więc to zrobiłem. Przy okazji, po szybkowzroczeniu naszej starej wyspy, nigdy nie zatrudniajcie Bohroków jako dekoratorów wnętrz. - Nadeszła pora - powiedział Matoranin stojący w progu komnaty. - Mamy długą podróż do odbycia i bardzo niewiele czasu. - Długą podróż dokąd? - spytał Kopaka. - Odrobinę mnie męczy bieganie w kółko jak głodny skalny szczur bez żadnego powodu. Matoranin po prostu się uśmiechnął. - Spotkał was wielki zaszczy, by postawić stopy na wyspie Artakha. Gdy tam będziemy, mój pan porozmawia z wami... lub nie... zależy od jego woli. Może otworzyć swoją fortecę po raz pierwszy od tysiąclecia i zaprosić was do środka... lub może was wygnać na wieki bez możliwości powrotu. - Brzmi jak impreza - powiedział Pohatu. - Kiedy wyruszamy? Świat wokół Toa nagle zblakł. Gdy znowu mogli cokolwiek widzieć, stali na pustej plaży, w towarzystwie Matoranina. - Wyruszamy? - powtórzył. - Dlaczego, przecież dopiero przybyliście. Życzę wam szczęścia Toa... byście mogli raz jeszcze opuścić Artakhę. Postacie * Toa Nuva * Mroczni Łowcy ** The Shadowed One ** Minion ** Airwatcher * Roodaka * Rahaga/Toa Hagah * Icarax * Tahtorak * Smok Kanohi * Kardas * Członkowie Zakonu Mata Nui ** Botar ** Helryx ** Trinuma * Matoranin z Artakhi Kategoria:Generacja 1